


Sibling

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero and V are spending a day like another, until Dante shows up,making V upset.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	Sibling

  
" _Nero,wake up. It's morning._ "

The deep and beautiful voice of V woke Nero up from his sleep.

" _Oh! Morning,V._ "

Nero rubbed his eyes and he stretched his arms, trying to wake up fully.

" _Don't worry. Last night you stayed up late,it's normal you're tired._ "

It goes without saying that last night Nero didn't manage to sleep because he had to finish his novel.

" _To reward your dedication, I prepared your favorite breakfast._ "

V put the tray with the breakfast down on Nero's legs.

" _Thank you,V. It looks so delicious._ "

While Nero while having breakfast,V was staring at him with a sweet look. Like if V was watching a kitty eating.  
Nero noticed that V was lavishing attentions on him.

" _Hey,V. What's wrong?_ "

V gave Nero a kind smile in response.

" _Nothing._ "

V caressed Nero's cheek gently. Nero closed his eyes and enjoyed V's touch on his skin.

" _It's just I love you and I can't stop to do it,Nero._ "

Nero took V's hand in his one and he gave it a delicate kiss.

" _The same goes for me,V. You're the love of my life._ "

V was happy to hear such a beautiful words from the man he loved.

" _Thank you,Nero._ "

Then V moved the tray from Nero's legs and he kissed Nero on his lips.

" _I'll wait for you in the kitchen. Don't be late._ "

V said that winking at Nero and he smiled in response.

" _I know._ "

As soon as V left the bedroom,Nero stood up and he went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
And when he was ready,Nero reached V in the kitchen.

" _Here I am,V._ "

V was busy cooking and he didn't noticed Nero untill he drew attention to himself.

" _Oh,Nero. Sorry,I was so busy._ "

" _Hey,V. Don't worry. Wait,I'll help you."_

And so Nero helped V make the lunch.  
At a certain point the doorbell rang.

" _I'm wondering who could ever be. Nero could you answer the door,please?_ "

Nero nodded and went to do so.  
Once he did,he saw Dante on the doorstep.

" _Dante? What are you doing here? You know V doesn't want to see you._ "

" _Yeah,I know. But,I need him. After all, I'm his brother._ "

Nero couldn't stand that Dante's words after what he did to V, and Nero replied to him angrily.

" _Yeah,the same brother that abandon him, in the time of need._ "

Meanwhile V, noting that Nero didn't come back,he decided to go where Nero was.

" _Nero,who is?_ "

And in that moment V saw Dante.

" _Dante?_ "

V was shocked to see him.

" _Hey,V. Long time no see, uh?_ "

V lowered his gaze. He didn't want to see his brother.

" _Go away._ ",V said.

" _But?_ "

V lifted his face covered in tears and he looked at Dante contemptuously.

" _Go away!_ "

V raised his voiced so much that Dante understood he wouldn't be appreciated.

" _I get it... Sorry if I bothered you. Goodbye._ "

Dante left. Leaving V in tears. Nero tried to comfort V hugging his love tightly.

" _Why? Why is he come back? Nero,please,tell me._ "

V rubbed his face against Nero's chest. Nero caressed V's head to calm him down.

" _Shh, it's okay. I don't know why he did so,but I didn't allow him to hurt you again. Trust me._ "

V lifted his head and look Nero in his eyes.

" _Nero,promise me you will never abandon me._ "

Nero smiled in response at V and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

" _Sure. I could never. You're my life, remeber?_ "

Then Nero dried V's eyes with his thumbs.

" _And now,stop crying._ "

After V calmed down,he and Nero could have lunch together.  
That afternoon, without saying a thing to V, Nero decided to go to Dante, to understand what he wanted from V.  
Once in Dante's office,Dante was surprised to see Nero.

" _Nero,why are you here? Did something happen to V? "_

Nero approched Dante that was sitting at his desk.

" _Oh, c'mon. Don't act like a brother,now. I just wanted to know what you needed from V._ "

" _Listen, I know you don't stand me. But,I have changed. I'm not the same stupid brother who left V to his own destiny._ "

Nero thumped the table and looked at Dante angrily.

" _You have changed?! Are you kidding me?_  
 _Three years,damn. Three years are passed since when you and V had the motorcycle accident. And now, you want to act like a brother,are you serious?!_  
 _You ran away, leaving V in a coma in a hospital bed!_  
 _It's not you,the one who went every day to the hospital hoping he'd wake up. And it's not you, the one V saw next to him when he woke up. He needed you and you abandoned him._ "

" _Are you done? I know what I've done and I'm not happy for that. Not a day passes without the thought of that day tormenting me. And if you want so much to know, I went see V because I wanted to talk with him exactly about that damned day. I wanted to beg his forgiveness._ "

This time Dante's words were sincere and Nero wanted to trust him.

" _If what you said it's true,you must promise me you will never leave V alone anymore._ "

Dante nodded.

" _I swear, I'll be there for my brother whenever he needs it._ "

" _I want to trust you. But,it's not me who you have to convince. It's your brother."_

" _I know. Please,bring me to him_."

So Nero came back home with Dante by his side.  
Obviously when V saw Nero get back home with Dante, he got mad.

" _Nero, what does that mean? You promised me,he will never hurt me anymore and,now, you brought him here, are you kidding me?_ "

At that point Dante intervened.

" _V calm down. Nero has nothing to do with this. It was my fault._ "

" _And when ever it isn't? I won't forgive you for what you've done to me that day!_ "

" _Please,V. Listen to me,I have changed._ "

" _No,you haven't!_ "

After that V started to cry.

" _That day... I needed you by my side and you weren't there... you're my brother,Dante... my own flesh and blood...and you abandoned me..._ "

Dante couldn't stand to see his brother in that state and he hugged him, trying to act like a brother for once.

" _I'm sorry. I was an idiot. That day,when I saw your body under the wreckage totally covered in blood,the panic rose inside me. I thought you were dead and I ran away. I learned later that you were still alive.But this time I won't make the mistakes of the past. This time I'm here and I'll be there for you,_ _I swear!_ "

V understood that, this time, Dante's intentions were sincere and he forgave his brother.

" _Thank you,Dante._ "

" _No,V. Thanks to you for forgiving me."_

THE END


End file.
